double rider and the order of the pheonix
by geo hikari the 2nd
Summary: It has been a few weeks since harry became double rider but it was apparently all a dream. Now back in the real world he uses the toy version of the double riders belts with his magic to try and stay alive against the ministry and death eaters in a world against him and his friends. Now count up your sins!


It had been quite a summer for harry potter. Just last year he had become a kamen rider and was forced to participate in the Triwizard tournament and had to face a revived voldemort. Only after it was all said and done after a week he had woken to find it had been all a dream brought by thoughts on how he could have made what had really happened different. The kamen rider elements possibly had to do with the deluxe double and lost drivers dudley damaged and handed to harry more to do with his new o-driver than anything. Harry had kept the drivers and the Gaia memories and now that he thought about it he really should research the riders before having dreams about them.

He got up and smiled at Hedwig as he decided to organize the various junk for something to keep his mind off Cedric. He blinked at finding a near perfect condition laptop if he remembered correctly dudley had shorted out the hard drive and those were hard to come by nowadays. With his ever increasing skill at repairing objects by hand as the repaired clock can attest he searched the other broken electronics for parts he could use to fix the laptop and remembered the broken TV set in the room.

Heading to it he saw just what he needed to make a new circuit board for the hard drive or a replacement hard drive. Getting his supply of soldering wire and the tools Vernon left from second year including the screws needed for electronics and a small blowtorch he got to work on making the new hard drive after taking out the old one and seeing the circuits were still somewhat intact harry started to unconsciously use wandless magic to take apart the TV circuit boards to reconfigure them as a hard drive. He managed to finish in a hour or two and replaced the cuiritry with the newly built one after seeing the data processor of the old boards had somehow avoided the shock was placed into the new boards with the old data storage still in the hard drive in good if a bit covered in soot condition. He put the hard drive together and after finding it's charger and a set of head phones harry started to research the kamen riders surprised at what he found about double himself. The abilities was spot on from his dream but he had only the eternal, joker, cyclone, skull, heat, Luna, metal, fang, extreme and trigger memories for the drivers which he replaced the broken straps and replaced the damaged plastic cover of the device in question.

Hedwig hooted as he fed her and pulled out the memories looking them over before he picked up the lost driver before he unconsciously thought of the dream he had and how it seemed he was in love with Ginny making him realize his feelings for the redhead.

He suddenly noticed a glow as he came out of his thoughts and gapped. His magic had been unconsciously channeled into the driver altering it to his will such as the belt itself vanished leaving the buckle and the plastic was altered into actual metal judging by the weight. He felt his magic stop channeling and stared at the lost driver in shock. Did he just transfigure it into the same device from the show by accident?

He held it to his waist and watched as the belt appeared and fastened around him and with a clack the maximum drive slot manifested on his right side. With a odd look harry picked up the double driver and felt the same thing happen. Pulling out a double sized pouch harry placed the now real rider systems inside and placed the pouch in his trunk. He quickly held the Gaia memories as he channeled magic into them making them glow their respective color for a minute. Placing the memories into the pouch he took some time to look for the gadget memories and after transfiguring them he quickly placed them with the rest of his things in the trunk.

He felt a large feeling of freedom rise in his heart as he looked over what was left in the room. He found all of the electronics and deconstructed them discovering a volume of full metal alchemist in the process. It was the volume that explained how to do the alchemy in the first place. Remembering his magic can replace the energy of alchemy he decided to see if he could understand the circle question.

He Tried to remember what was the life cycle for survival. Oh well looked like he had a long term project. He changed his clothes and on a instinct put the lost driver and the joker, metal and trigger memories in his coat with skull memory just in case.

Heading to the park for the day harry spent a bit of time thinking on why had he turned toys into a real device like his dream. He sighed and noticed dudley picking on a kid again with his gang from his spot on the lone surviving swing. He had then turned his thoughts to his friends Ron and Hermione who he found from the way their letters lately were together in the same place and he was starting to feel left out. He decided to write Ginny and see about helping her this year. He had a feeling that defense against the dark arts this year was going to need a school club that is completely secret.

He noted the sun was going to go down. Had he really taken the whole day thinking and working. He ran and much to his surprise had met up with dudley seeing his gang off for home and the two cousins walked side by side on their way home.

"So who's Cedric?" Asked dudley reminding harry of what happened last year.

"A classmate of mine who was possibly the greatest friend I knew in the short year I knew him. He was a rival I had the previous year. He was murdered right before my eyes near the end of the school year by the dark wizard who killed my folks" said harry.

"Wait I thought that bloke was gone?" Said dudley.

"No he is very much alive and it took him since he gave me this scar to return before summer" sighed harry.

"He first reappeared processing one of the teachers as no more than a wraith. Second reappearence was a kind of echo he left in one of his old things from when he used to be known as tom riddle Jr. This last reaperance was when he used a ritual to restore his body. Counting when I was one years old I encountered him four times now. You must have heard me having reoccurring nightmares from the latest encounter. Oddly you had given me something to help stop tom" said harry.

"I did?" Asked dudley shocked.

"Last night I had a sort of mix between regular dream and nightmare with elements from the two drivers you gave me and by accident I had made them the real deal though accidental magic. It's not unheard of wizards to have occasional bursts of it even after they go to learn to control it. I think emotion has a large effect on it" said harry as the two went down a ally when Harry felt a by now familiar feeling of all positive emotions vanishing as a cold feeling was added to the air.

'Dementors! Okay think potter think from my dream I learned they are weak to fire and phoenix fire in particular. Shoot I left my wand at home!' Thought harry. He felt the driver and memories in his coat and grabbed the driver and a random memory after telling dudley about the dementors before they got into sight range before he put on the driver and activated the memory.

_- joker!-_

Was heard startling the dementors as harry inserted the memory and pushed the slot to make the L shape as the driver repeated the memories name. A electronic tune sounded as a small cyclone of wind erupted around harry donning him in a black with purple trim armored bodysuit with a full headed mask like helmet with large red compound eyes and a silver w ornament on the forehead.

He was now kamen rider joker. "Now count up your sins" said joker as dudley suddenly seemed able to breath again and harry had a sudden thought. 'The presence of the armor excludes a aura much like a patronious and negates the effects of dementors!' Thought harry before he turned to his cousin. " dudley again thanks for these with this the dementors are not affecting us but I'm starting to wonder what dark memories you have to allow you to be effected by them" said joker before he turned to the dementors and frowned seeing only two. He felt his magic was easier to control for some reason than remembered the armors of kamen riders boost a persons ability including control. He needed to have dudley covered while he took the dementors on.

"Dudley there's two of them and judging by your expression they are only seen by those with magic so I'm going to use a spell I learned to counter dementors to make sure they don't get anywhere near you" said Harry.

"Uh right you go get them" said dudley as he didn't want to face what ever dementors were even if he could see them.

Using the good points of his dream as the focus joker called out.

"Expecto patronum!" And out of his hand came his usual patronus of prongs but instead of the silver he expected it was comprised of black and purple flames that solidified into a robotic stag colored black with purple trim and had the joker memories stylized j on each side of it's head that gave a electronic snort. Kamen rider joker blinked in shock with dudley as they saw the odd sight.

"That is not how the spell should have worked did the Gaia memory alter the spell?" Mused harry before he turned his sight onto the now nervous dementors. As one rider and mechanical construct charged the two dementors. Joker used the martial arts he saw from the show to strike at the dementors he was facing before he noticed his attacks was not doing much and decided to change memory. Removing joker harry activated another one.

_-metal-_

A metallic tune sounded as his armor glowed becoming silver and arming him with the colapsable metal shaft. Taking his weapon he started to fight back at the dementors and spun the staff striking the cloak of the one he was fighting revealing what it really looked like as the cloak was thrown off. It resembled a faceless corpse with a large void to act as a maw and interestingly enough had no legs or lower torso just a look like it was half of something like it was incomplete. That was when harry realized that the dementors were experiments by someone to act like zombies in those apocalypse movies. Glaring harry pulled out the metal memory and inserted it into the metal shaft.

_-metal__maximum__drive-_

"Metal impact" called harry charging with the staff glowing silver before he struck to quickly for the dementor could react and it didn't explode but more like disintegrated was more like it. Harry turned and saw his patronus had taken care of the other one. It took the cloaks and pulled them into a hammer space of sorts.

"Dismissed I will call you out when we face more of those things" said harry resetting his driver letting the armor dismiss as he returned to dudley. With that the mechanical patronus turned into particles that entered the joker memory. Than ms figg showed up and revealed she was a squib. On the way to number four dudley looked shaken but not as bad if harry didn't turn the drivers into a focus for his magic. The two cousins entered and harry toned out Vernon until petunia explained what dementors were until a ministry owl came to tell him he was going to have his wand snapped and expelled but than not five minutes later another owl said dumbledore had managed to get him a hearing and put the decision on hold. Harry frowned as he knew he didn't use his wand to use magic and that his cousin already knew magic that meant someone in the ministry was trying to ruin his reputation and neutralize him for old tom riddle.

"Well that's just great the ministry of magic are idiots tom riddle is back and they are so paranoid they went into denial that guy killed my parents and is after me for some reason" ranted harry making his relatives confused.

"I thought his name was voldemort" asked petunia recalling when hagrid said the name when letting harry know what he was.

"Do you honestly think voldemort was his real name no he is tom malevio riddle Jr. Named after his farther that guy is back with a new body and is at large" sighed harry.

"What will that have to do with us boy" asked Vernon confused.

"He targets non magical folk and since your my relatives he would try and target you to get to me and until the ministry fixes its act we are looking at a hidden war at this moment" said harry with a worried frown.

"A war! But surely someone will notice" said Vernon.

"The ministry of magic and the ministry that runs the non magical side are aware of each other from what I heard from Sirius and some of the crowns guards are wizards if they notice when people go missing than we will see. Dudley as it will be inevitable for me to be in the thick of it your the only one I know who might stand a chance against this war from the none magic side I'm going to alter your o-driver like I did the double rider drivers so you can help protect our nation your going to have to get more in shape though your not exactly lean for the belt to fit. Like it or not we are family and that means while I'm fighting the magical front it's up to you to fight in the none magical front" said harry and dudley thought long and hard before looking determined. He gave a resolute nod. Harry picked up the driver and the core medals with cell medals plus the medaljalibur and altered them to be like his own double drivers.

"I managed to make the medals not evil so if your in a pinch the greeed will help you fight death eaters and any dark creature same with the cell medals but I had a hard time with the purple core medals so I managed to put a fail safe to prevent what happened to eiji hino with them" said harry.

"If it is to keep our world safe it will be worth it from what I know about tom he would target us even if you weren't related to us. He hates none magical people in general right" said dudley taking his now real driver and the core medals.

"Yep over summer we got to train to prepare for when the war goes public" said harry.

"No one messes with my family as long as I got a say in it" said dudley.

"Guess near death experiences do change people for the better. If you manage to figure out how to contact me I will see if we can still let each other know what's happening. I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better" said harry before heading to his room picking up his wand and writing to Ron,Hermione, and Ginny.

Dear Ron,Hermione, and Ginny  
>See about picking me up from the dursleys as soon as you can. This is going to be one hard year and we need to prepare ourselves. we need to face this war and try and stop tom in any way we can. I have a feeling we need to do some late night preparing away from the teachers and I won't let the other houses suffer from this war without prep. I think it's high time to take down the house rivalies for good. I'm going to find the neutral Slytherins to help us out and Ron we need all the help we can get so don't argue! Signed harry.<p>

Harry looked to Hedwig and gave her the note.  
>"Okay girl take this to Ron and Hermione and stay there until I come by it's going to be a long time before we can face tom effectively" said harry. She hooted and flew out the window letter in tow.<p>

Harry turned to his room. Time to find any more memories just in case.  
>(End chapter)<p> 


End file.
